Y no vivieron felices para siempre
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: YumaSaya, mención de TsuzukiHisoka, TatsumiWatari. Yuma pasa la tarde leyendo, y reflexiona sobre los finales felices y su relación con Saya.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita, obviamente no a mí. Si fuese mía, Muraki viviría para Oriya nada más.

Spoilers: Para nada! Esto es total y completamente PWP, o sea, por el puro placer de escribir.

Advertencia: Shoujo Ai/Shounen Ai

Comentario: No pude escribir nada de acción entre ellas. Empecé con la imagen de Yuma leyendo un libro, y sabía que algún momento tendría que entrar la idea de los ángeles, y todo lo demás se desarrolló solo. Pero me costó bastante trabajo.

Iba a hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Saya, pero es mucho más tranquila y dulce, y la verdad es que me identifico más con Yuma. Es mucho más volátil - y para escribir una chica siento que debe ser mucho más real, porque yo soy una chica. El shoujo-ai me da mucho más miedo de escribir porque hay que ser mucho más sinceras y personales al escribirlo, o esa sensación me da. Pero bueno! Salió. Espero que esté decente, tengo un bloqueo total que me impide ponerme a seguirle a los multi-chapters que ya empecé. Mala Mina! Mala! Esta historia esta dedicada a Armando, que quería una historia de shoujo-ai (que según él es más estético que el shounen-ai) y que sugirió la idea de dos ángeles que se han amado desde el principio de la creación. No son precisamente ángeles a lo que yo me refería, pero espero que le parezca bien - Cualquier comentario, crítica y corrección es bien recibido. Gracias a Raquel por el beta!

Y No Vivieron Felices para Siempre 

Cerrando el libro, la joven de cabellos castaños se dio la vuelta en la cama, largas piernas suspendidas en el aire y sus manos sosteniendo en alto su mentón. El espacioso colchón doble en el que estaba acostada tenía un cubrecamas azul gris que combinaba con sus ojos, y estaba ligeramente revuelto. La joven había pasado la mitad del día leyendo, embelesada por la historia que acababa de hacer a un lado.

Una mueca pensativa adornaba su rostro mientras miraba hacia fuera por las ventanas, la vista seriamente mermada por un cerezo en pleno florecer. Claro, que además del árbol de flores rosadas, no había mucho que ver, así que la vista no era realmente importante. Era algo con que distraer sus ojos mientras meditaba.

¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?

Había escuchado muchos cuentos de hadas con ese final. El libro que leía, una novela romántica, no llevaba esas palabras escritas; pero por lo visto, la idea era esa.

Y vivieron felices por siempre.

Era algo muy cuestionable, eso de felices por siempre. Incluso lo de vivieron. Era simplemente imposible. 'Vivieron felices' era aceptable, era real. Pero ¿Felices por siempre? ¿Eso quería decir que nunca habían peleado, nunca habían tenido un problema? ¿Qué clase de relación era esa?

Y mejor sería no empezar con lo de 'vivieron ... por siempre', porque lamentaba informarle a la comunidad que _nadie_ vivía por siempre.

En resumen: la chica está en una situación miserable, el chico aparece, le devuelve la felicidad. Ella se enamora de su salvador, y siendo tan hermosa como es, su amor es rápidamente correspondido. O no tan rápidamente, dependiendo de la cantidad de hojas en el libro.

Y viven felices para siempre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Yuma llegó a la conclusión de que el libro que había tomado del tocador de su compañera era una basura. Y si todas las novelas románticas seguían esa línea, ella no iba a volver a tocar una. Que no la tomaran a mal, Fukiya Yuma era una defensora del amor, y hacer de casamentera era una de sus actividades favoritas. Eso, y hacer que los chicos de la división se pusieran vestidos. Pero volviendo al asunto del amor, es que era simplemente absurdo que te vendieran esa idea tan poco realista del romance; luego la gente iba a andar por ahí pensando que las cosas eran así de fáciles y rompiéndose el corazón por cualquier tontería.

Oh.

Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como la inutilidad sentimental de los miembros del sexo opuesto de la oficina. La verdad, a Yuma le alegraba en ocasiones que ellas tuviesen base en Hokkaido y así no tener que soportar la tormenta emocional que abatía la división. Siguiendo ese pensamiento, sintió un poco de lástima por Wakaba.

Levantándose de la cama, la chica de ojos azules se encaminó a la cocina, buscando algo que comer, sin perder la expresión pensativa. El amor era un asunto complicado, y por lo general se tornaba aún peor porque las personas no eran capaces de decir las cosas directamente. Por ejemplo, Tsuzuki-chan y Hisoka-chan. Cualquiera hubiese creído que uno de los dos habría dado el primer paso para entonces, ya tenían siete años de compañeros. Pero no, simplemente seguían dándose vueltas el uno al otro, sin estar seguro si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, duda que sería fácilmente resuelta si alguno se _dignase_ a preguntar. Esos dos le habían hecho perder una apuesta, y la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho perder. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que el reservado Tatsumi y el distraído Watari habrían resuelto su situación más rápidamente que el sentimental de Tsuzuki y Hisoka el émpata?

Pero tenía que darles crédito al secretario y al científico. Watari le había contado todo, por supuesto, la última fiesta de Año Nuevo. Las cosas entre Tatsumi y él habían llegado al punto de ser irritantemente obvias y el maestro de las sombras simplemente había invitado a Watari a cenar y le había explicado lo que sentía por él y el pasado que lo marcaba. Watari conocía al secretario lo suficientemente bien como para no temerle a sus cicatrices emocionales, y se lo había hecho saber. Ambos habían aceptado los peligros que iniciar una relación implicaba, y lo habían hecho oficial.

Mira que salir con Tatsumi lo volvía a uno muy eficiente.

¿Y Tsuzuki y Hisoka? Nada. Ellos habían llegado al punto en que las cosas eran irritantemente obvias y lo habían dejado atrás. Años luz atrás. Por supuesto, que seguían siendo irritantemente obvios para todos, menos para ellos.

Hisoka-chan se sacaba un cero en empatía, sentido espiritual o no.

En ese mar de emociones, ¿en dónde cabían los romances de los cuentos de hadas?

Si la vida fuese tan fácil como la pintaban, Tatsumi nunca hubiese dejado de ser compañero de Tsuzuki y Hisoka nunca hubiese muerto. Wakaba-chan y Terazuma-kun no tendrían que vivir evitando una maldición que les impedía tocarse.

Sentándose en la barra de la pequeña cocina del apartamento a comer el tazón de helado de vainilla que se acababa de servir, Yuma sonrió.

Ella conocía una historia mejor que cualquier novela rosa. No tenía ningún 'vivieron felices para siempre', pero eso era lo mejor de la historia. Era real.

En algún momento de la eternidad, el creador había hecho dos criaturas a partir de un mismo núcleo, a manera de que se complementaban. Luego, ambas se habían separado, creciendo y conociendo el universo cada una por su lado. Cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar, habían comprendido que eran perfectas la una con la otra. Se habían amado por sus similitudes. Y por supuesto, habían peleado, discutido, llorado y gritado. Cada una tenía una visión diferente de lo que les rodeaba, era imposible estar de acuerdo en todo. Con el tiempo, había crecido juntas, madurado. Habían comprendido que complementarse no significaba pensar lo mismo, ni querer lo mismo. Habían aprendido a aceptarse y a respetar sus particularidades. Y cuando lo habían logrado, se habían amado aún más por sus diferencias.

Y un día, el creador había decido que esas criaturas debían poblar la Tierra. Habían viajado tomadas de la mano al mundo de los humanos, y al habitar cada una un cuerpo diferente, se habían separado. Y habían crecido y madurado, y se habían vuelto a reencontrar en muchas ocasiones, en muchas vidas, lugares y tiempos; a veces en la tierra de los humanos, y otras veces al terminar su jornada, en la tierra de los espíritus.

Y habían crecido y madurado, y se habían vuelto a conocer, aceptando sus nuevas facetas, que complementaban la de la otra criatura, pues habían nacido de un mismo núcleo, en un mismo momento, en un mismo lugar. Y había disfrutado cada momento de ese proceso, lo que las unía y lo que las hacía diferentes.

Por algún motivo, solo Enma sabe por qué, esas criaturas habían sido unidas una vez más en Meifu, como guardianes de la Novena Área.

Fukiya Yuma y Torii Saya habían sido amigas inmediatamente, disfrutando sus similitudes; también habían peleado, discutido, llorado y gritado. Con el tiempo, habían aprendido a aceptarse y respetarse. Y cuando lo lograron, se habían enamorado de sus diferencias.

Por supuesto que Yuma no tenía manera de comprobar la primera parte de su historia. Pero la parte que le concernía, la que realmente importaba, era la mejor de la historia, porque era real, y no había falsas y pretenciosas nociones en su relación con la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verde mar: a veces estaban de acuerdo, y otras veces estaban de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo; a veces se fastidiaban la una a la otra, y en ocasiones no peleaban, sino guerreaban entre ellas. Todo estaba bien, porque al final del día una de las dos cedería, estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Y si ninguna cedía al terminar el día, pedirían disculpas en el desayuno, y se seguirían queriendo a pesar de todo.

Y no vivirían felices para siempre.

Pero vivirían. También serían felices, por un tiempo.

Después, Yuma tenía la certeza de que volverían a encontrarse, volverían a disfrutar lo que compartían y volverían a amarse cuando aprendieran a aceptarse. En otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en otra vida.

¿Qué tal estaba eso como romance de cuento de hadas? Era el mejor que existía.

Tendría que contárselo a Saya cuando la chica volviera de la oficina y la perdonara por haberse quedado leyendo todo el día y no haber hecho las compras.

Owari

Iniciado el 3 de Julio del 2004 a las 9:28 p.m.

Terminado el 3 de Julio del 2004 a las 11:35 p.m.


End file.
